comedybangbangfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cake Council
Would you accept my tender embrace for that spacesuit?' "The Cake Council" '''is episode 221 of Comedy Bang! Bang! Hosted by Scott Aukerman, it stars guests Andy Richter and as Cake Boss "Cake Boss!" (Paul F. Tompkins). "The Cake Council" was released on May 27, 2013. Official Earwolf page Earwolf Synopsis Announcer extraordinaire Andy Richter makes his record breaking 25th appearance and uses his co-hosting duties to get into the origins of Cake Boss (Cake Boss!) on today’s Comedy Bang Bang! We’ll hear about his earliest cake memory, he’ll reveal some secrets of the Cake Council, and we’ll find out what his next project will be as he goes on his forced cakebbatical. Plus, we’re treated to a real nail biting game of Would You Rather! Introduction Scott mentions it is Andy Richter's record breaking 25th appearance on ''Comedy Bang Bang. Scott asks Andy about his time performing the Real Live Brady Bunch, "Who did you play? Alice?" Andy replies he played Mike Brady. Andy talks of his early days at the Annoyance Theatre in Chicago and his gig as the host of the short lived Comedy Central Commie Awards. Scott asks Andy if it is safe to call him a "flibbertigibbet", Andy says he is not but he would love to see someone spell that and goes on to sing the part of "Maria" from Sound of Music which references it. Cake Boss and the Cake Council Scott asks Cake Boss if he makes more money off cakes or off his show Cake Boss, he replies that he never touches his show money. Andy asks Cake Boss about his health scare, he talks about his cake murmur and plantar fasciitis. Scott talks about Cake Boss' non-canonical 2012 Tour, San Francisco appearance which Cake Boss says is available to buy at store or to be found free somewhere on the internet. It is clarified that Cake Boss is not immortal he is just a regular guy, with the gift of the second sight and the ability to talk to dead people both real or fictional, as well as being a cake wolf on a full moon. He tells Scott that he took meth to help him clean the house, but he ended up coming on the podcast and talking about being immortal. Cake Boss announces he is taking a cake-baking sabbatical (a "cake-batical"), forced by the Cake Council (who are located in their moon base). Cake Boss talks about the cake heirarchy saying he is not the 'Supreme Allied Commander of Cakes' he is only in charge of American cakes and Leroy DuCake is in charge of french cakes, but they are not allowed to ever meet in case anything happened. Cake Book of Sonnets Scott calls Cake Boss Buddy Velcro, once again mispronouncing Buddy's last name which is Valastro. Andy asks Cake Boss what his first cake memory, it is of his mother (the Birthday Cake Killer) cutting him cake, Cake Boss told her "no momma do not destroy cake, make cake" and went on to try to heal he cake. Andy mentions Cake Boss' time as a cake wolf, unfortunately no one can recall quite what being a cake wolf entails other than a desire to tear peoples throats out, Cake Boss points out he has no memory when he turns into a cake wolf. Cake Boss tells Scott and Andy about a book he made which was a fully functioning book of Shakespeare's sonnets which you could eat, but it retains its shape when you turn the pages without breaking apart. Cake-batical Cake Boss struggles to explain his cake-batical to Scott and Andy. He has taken a sabbatical from making cakes but has started making things which look exactly like cakes but are not edible. Cake Boss complains that when he appeared on the Comedy Bang! Bang! TV Show he was made to look like a "fat yelling idiot" Scott explains "the camera adds ten cakes". Would You Rather Would you rather fuck a donkey but no one would know about it OR not fuck a donkey but everyone would think you did? Andy votes for the second scenario, because he would not want to break the bond of his marriage. Scott asks wouldn't it be better to do it once and get it over with instead of constantly flirting, Andy says in the words of Winson Churchill "flirting ain't fucking." Cake Boss votes for the first scenario because his vows were more vague and did not specify they couldn't sleep with other creatures. Scott asks Cake Boss if he has kids or are his cakes his children, he says it is a bit of both he does have flesh and blood children but he loves his cakes more than them. They are both declared the winner in a "cake tie." Plugs Section Plugs Theme: 'Tell the Lord your Plugs by Garret Palm and the Field Recording Show Choir List of Recurring Jokes *'How Much Do You Make?: Scott asks Andy how much he likes to get paid, Andy says 7 or 12. *'Marc Marone!:' Scott and Cake Boss use Marc Marone! as a cry of exasperation. *'Downtown Abbey:' Scott talks about Lord Andrew Lloyd Webber's complaining when he brings up Downtown Abbey. Cake Council